


Fear not! I shall have you in my soul and heart forever and keep you there for eternity until you behave like a normal human!

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Johnny [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Boypussy, Breeding, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Established Relationship, Forced Bonding, Fucking Machines, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Omorashi, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Skull Fucking, Strained Relationships, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Youngho is an omega wife to alpha Yukhei. their bonding was forced by their parents. Yukhei is a piece of shit and Youngho is just an innocent pretty thing. everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Bottom!Johnny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. - the beginning of fear and grief -

youngho is an omega and is the wife of an alpha named yukhei. their parents arranged them into bonding and forced them to bond. youngho thought that maybe yukhei wasn't a bad alpha.

no, he thought wrong.

yukhei was a stupid piece of shit that abuses his powers as an alpha and verbally and sexually abuses youngho. the omega didn't know what to do whatsoever, feeling so scared, frightened, and anxious.

youngho's father will always tell him that in order to get treated properly, you have to please your alpha. that was the stupidest thing he has ever heard from anyone, especially from his own father. but, he has to do it.

youngho wasn't a human anymore but an object for alphas to use.

-

"youngho! what was that noise?"

youngho was fucked. he had accidentally dropped the plates and they shatter to pieces on the floor.

the omega hears big footsteps heading towards the kitchen and he immediately panicked.

yukhei steps into the kitchen and his eyes wonders onto youngho's figure to the broken plates on the floor.

"what the fuck did you do? why are you so fucking clumsy?!"

"y-yukhei—"

youngho yelps when yukhei grabs onto his arm tightly and pulls him up harshly and throws him over his shoulders.

yukhei's alpha pheromones were spreading like wildfire and youngho was forced into submission.

the omega whines and squirms into his hold, resulting a slap to land onto his ass and making him let out a cry.

yukhei kicks the door open, and slams it close with his legs. he throws youngho onto the bed and cages him.

youngho whines and tries straying away from yukhei. yukhei growls and grasps the omega's chin to make him look up at him in the eyes.

"stop it, whore. you've been a bad omega, you need to be punished."

youngho had tears falling from his lash line to his cheeks. he shakes his head and starts kicking and crying.

"p-please! n-no i don't w-want it!"

yukhei snarls and slaps youngho in the face, a hand print forming onto his smoothly tan skin.

youngho gasps and his eyes were forming more tears. he then feels the alpha’s hand rubbing at his pelvis and slowly massaging his cloth pussy.

“n-no! I’m n-not ready!” youngho cries.

yukhei ignores him and rips his shorts off along with his panties.

his large hand plays with his folds and slipping in his middle finger inside of youngho’s pussy.

yukhei grabs the omega’s jaw and turns his head to kiss him sloppy while fingering his pussy.

he then starts rapidly thrusting his finger and hitting youngho’s g-spot.

“you like that, whore? you like it when I play with your cunt?”

yukhei mumbles into the kiss and youngho just stares at him with a scared look in his eyes.

a sudden slap lands onto youngho’s pussy and youngho lets out a high pitched scream and grabbing onto yukhei’s wrist.

“no please stop...” youngho cries out.

yukhei laughs mockingly and unbuttons his pants. he takes off his underwear and pulls out his huge cock out. youngho’s eyes widened at the size and shakes his head no.

yukhei grasps onto his hips and angles his knot towards youngho’s pussy. he opens his folds and slowly pushes his cock inside of his pussy.

youngho gasps softly and keens out a small cry.

“no! t-take it out...!!”

yukhei thrusts his hips forward and youngho throws his head back. the omega’s eyes rolled into his skull and his tongue sticks out with drool on the side of his lips.

“fuck you feel so tight! gonna make you my onahole...make you my bitch and only my bitch. take my cock!”

yukhei rocks his hips back and forth and his pelvis hits youngho’s pussy harshly and speedily.

youngho lets out the cutest and lewdly mewls and moans.

the omega grabs the alpha’s wrists to keep stable of his movements.

“stopstopstop! c-cumming! no more!”

youngho’s mind went blank and his eyes rolling back into his skull and he lets out stuttering cries and moans.

“g-gonna cum, cumming, i wanna cummmm!!” youngho slurs lewdly.

yukhei growls and moves his hips in a animalistic rhythm and pinches youngho’s clit, resulting him to let out a high pitched squeal.

the heat building inside both of them and everything went into a climax.

yukhei curses and slams his hips one last time before knotting inside of the omega’s pussy, filling his walls and cervix with his thick and warm cum.

youngho screams and his hips stutters in a pulsing movement along with his throbbing pussy and he squirts out a fountain of cum. yukhei spams his clit and overstimulating the omega.

“n-noo!! d-don’t m-make me c-cum more!! eIYAHH!!” youngho felt another orgasm hit him and more cum squirts from his pussy. his mind was so blank like paper, stars fills his vision and he couldn’t move at all.

youngho’s body spams and he shakes violently and his body turns to the side almost falling off the bed and his thighs pulses rapidly.

yukhei catches him and youngho closes his eyes to let the overstimulation go through his body.

youngho looked so cute and beautiful like this. his hair dissolved and ruffled, his skin was so warm and had sweat forming on his body and face, and his pussy throbs painfully and cum overflows out of his pussy along with his own slick.

yukhei smirks victoriously.

**Dominate, Beat, and Rape.**


	2. - sleeping is a serious problem -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei comes home drunk while youngho is sleeping

yukhei came home drunk.

"y-youngho! w-where are you, baby?"

yukhei slams the front door close and sways his movements, looking for something to hold on to stable himself.

youngho was sleeping in their bedroom, soundlessly.

yukhei walks up the stairs and stumbles down the hallway to his and youngho's bedroom. he slowly opens the door and sees that the omega was sleeping, unconscious.

the alpha smirks and steps into the room. the smell of alcohol and rut pheromones was intoxicating the room and yukhei is wondering why the omega wasn't waking up to the smell.

yukhei closes the door and steps to the queen sized bed. he looks at youngho and had a smug look on his face. youngho was beautiful, pretty, gorgeous and so so cute when he sleeps especially the red blush that flushes the omega's cheeks and nose.

yukhei takes the quilt off of youngho and what catches the alpha's eyes was his sleepwear.

youngho wore a black transparent lingerie dress that went up to his thighs, showing off his slim legs.

"what a slut..." yukhei mutters.

the alpha climbs onto the bed, and went on top of his omega. he pulls the dress up and sees that youngho only has panties under.

yukhei licks his lips and had predatory red eyes. he pulls the omega’s panties off and his eyes went dark when he saw that he was soak wet.

youngho mumbles in his sleep and was slowly turning his body, very uncomfortable with the heat that was rising inside of his stomach.

yukhei finds it cute.

the alpha pulls his pants down and took out his massive cock out. he aligns it to youngho’s pussy and slowly pushes it inside.

the omega gasps and whimpers. youngho’s eyes were still closed but was still able to feel his cock inside of his pussy.

“a-alpha..” youngho mumbles miserably.

yukhei growls and roughly thrusts his cock inside of youngho’s pussy, tightening his grip onto his small waist. youngho’s eyes opens and he chokes out a gasp.

“w-wait alpha—“ youngho moans helplessly as yukhei continues his pace and changes the speed of his thrusts. he lifts the omega’s legs and plants them onto his shoulders.

youngho mewls and grips onto the bed sheets. yukhei slaps youngho’s pussy, concluding the omega to cry out when he felt the pleasure and pain rush through his body.

“s-so big! s-soo full!!” youngho slurs.

yukhei rubs youngho’s clit and stuffs his cock back into its home. he picks up the pace and starts going feral. yukhei’s hips snaps to youngho’s abdomen and adding more into the pain. youngho had tears falling from his eyes and down his face.

“a-a-alpha sl-slow down!!”

“no, take my cock. take my knot like a good bitch that you are. i will plug you with my pups, make your stomach full.”

yukhei finishes himself inside of youngho’s pussy and fills him with his thick semen. youngho cries and a heavy gush of omega slick drips from his pussy and squirts on yukehi’s knot.

yukhei slows down his thrusts and felt youngho clinch onto his knot, milking him dry.

a few minutes pass and yukhei pulls out from youngho’s pussy. gushes and overflowing semen flows out of the omega’s insides.

“a-alpha...”


End file.
